Tale of a Suicune
by GuardMewtwo
Summary: Suicune. The mythical creature that was revived by Ho-Oh alongside with each others. What happened to him? Find out in Tale of a Suicune, which tells the story of a Suicune, who was later owned by Ash and featured in my main FanFiction, the Legend series. This is not a prologue. It is simply a backstory. Cover art by the Pokémon Trading Card Game, with a card named 'Suicune'.


**This was written when I had been writing the A Legend Unleashed series. I just got bored, so I wrote this for thinking of more ideas.**

 **Anyways, this is kind of related to Ash's Suicune and its backstory, including how it was created. So, I cannot say it is a oneshot.**

 **This story is told in the POV or point of view of Suicune. You will be notified if it changed. It is also an AU/Alternate Universe which is different from the Pokémon anime.**

 **I decided to make this as a prologue, as you think if it will be or not, since it has so many identical features of what happened before the story. However, it will not be mentioned in the title.**

 **Here we go. . . the speech formats are:**

'…' **Actual Speech**

"…" **Thoughts**

 _Tale of a Suicune_

It was a pretty fine day at Ecruteak City. The sun was shining, everyone was happy and three pokémon hanged out at the Brass Tower, happily chatting with each other.

'Hey, Vape, you think anything bad would happen today?' Vape was a Vaporeon. 'No, Jolt, nothing bad would happen this fine day, right?'

I was really wrong about the fine day and nothing would go wrong this fine day part. The SECOND after I said that, a really big thunderstorm began to form.

'LOOK WHAT YOU SAID, VAPE! NOW THERE'S A FREAKING THUNDERSTORM ABOVE OUR HEADS!' shouted Flare angrily. Flare was always angry, he hated me the most.

The sad fact was, we couldn't escape the tower. We decided to just stay in the tower and wait for the thunderstorm to end. However, something we didn't want the most happened.

The sky began to turn darker and darker when a loud "RUMBLE" broke the silence. Then we realised we were locked up when fire started to burn down the tower to ashes.

'No… this can't be… WHY OH WHY ARCEUS DO WE HAVE TO BE BURNED TO DEATH?!' said Jolt. We shouldn't just die because of this.

I used my best efforts to try and put out the fire, however I failed to put out the fire and we perished in the fire, as my memories recall.

 _Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin, 3_ _rd_ _person view_

'Now three pokémon have died, what should we do? Make a giant funeral? Or what else? Also, Rayquaza I dare you not to make those damn giant storms that kill people every time you do it,' said Arceus, who was the supposing God of Pokémon.

Ho-Oh had an idea. 'Why not revive them but make them legendary to let people remember this disastrous storm that was made by Rayquaza?'

Everyone except Rayquaza agreed, and soon Ho-Oh flew down to the Brass Tower to finish the job.

 _Suicune's POV_

I just saw Jolt and Flare standing aside me. No one knew what happened until a bright light shone on us and our bodies began to transform.

I transformed into a dog-like pokémon with a weird crystal thing on my head, and my tail was gone. Not to mention, I also had a purple cloud and blue and white fur were on my skin.

Flare transformed into a dog, he had a crown-shaped thing on his head, and he had a mane that went all the way down to his stomach. His feet had black rings that were circled on him. He had a greenish cloud.

Jolt, however, transformed into a tiger looking dog. He had a weird moustache looking like electricity symbols, and he had two teeth that stuck out. His cloud was purple, and he got a tail, which resembled closely to lightning. He was yellow with strange black markings on his skin.

When we looked up, we all saw Ho-Oh, the legendary phoenix. 'WHAT IS HO-OH DOING HERE, ON OUR GRAVES?' asked Flare. He just was living. All three of us.

Turns out, the rain quenched the fire and the Legendary Council decided to let Ho-Oh revive us and make us legendary pokémon.

'Oh, but… what does it matter? Do we have to run away from humans?' said Jolt.

'That's up to your own choice. You can choose to stay or leave.' Replied Ho-Oh to us. Flare and Jolt both ran away in a millionth of a second after hearing that, but I stood there, enjoying the sight of presumably, 200 humans staring at me.

'Stop it, it really feels bad!' I told the humans, but they just wouldn't care. So, I jumped down and decided to have a look at their so-called city.

The gym was still there, everything was normal, except for the Brass Tower, of course. "The humans would build a new tower to worship Ho-Oh,' I thought silently in my mind.

Suddenly, a random kid looked at me. I looked back at him, and he went like crazy. Anyways, after a day of stay on my own city, I found out my powers and decided to roam the regions.

In this region called Kanto, I purified water normally until that kid, who was in his adult form called Eusine just came and became really obsessed with me. He started chasing me all over the place, so after I purified all the water in Kanto, I ran away on water.

In Johto, I came across Ash, who was trying to save this Celebi. He fought against this weird guy with a mask and he lost, Celebi was captured, and they fought their way and released Celebi.

Well, the weird mask guy lost, and he got tangled up. Me and the pokémon decided to whip him with a whip. He screamed until some pokémon decided to get him locked up and let him starve to death.

"He deserves this ending. Who told him to fight against innocent pokémon?" Since then, I hated this Team Rocket which I found out during my observations with Ash.

However, these Team Rocket guys didn't stop. They actually stole those bells from the Bell Tower. I had to stop them again with the help of Ash but something pretty bad happened to me.

That Eusine guy got to see me and he actually battled me. I hate battles, so I used Roar to run away. Then, I never saw those people again, until I reached Hoenn and found this place in Johto called Alto Mare, also known as the City of Water.

As soon I saw that poster with the word "water" on it, I knew that it was my job on purifying water. With my running, I went to Alto Mare, only to see Latios getting tortured by those Team Rocket guys and girls, and those people were so crazy, Latios actually died from the fact he had to save the city.

After purifying the water of Alto Mare, my perspective on humans had become worse. Why oh why, they had to torture Latios for nothing, and poor Latias was innocent and was depressed by the fact Latios died.

I vowed my revenge on Team Rocket. After Mewtwo, our comrade had escaped Team Rocket's HQ, he told me everything that I, if any day would wish to break in and have my revenge done on Team Rocket.

That day came when it was a day with thunderstorms going on. Me, Jolt and Flare broke into Team Rocket's Headquarters and stormed through it. We met with a trainer called Red, and we teamed up with him to destroy the organisation.

We also killed those people who had tortured the poor and innocent pokémon. Giovanni was sent to be a "slave" of Red and Red took him away. Giovanni ordered Team Rocket to be disbanded since there was no use for it now. Before he left, Red promised to not tell anyone except his family for what happened in the HQ.

Me, Flare and Jolt had a reunion for a day and told each other what happened. I told them my adventures, and Jolt had went to Johto and met this kid called Ethan. Ethan helped Jolt and finally, Ethan gained the trust of Jolt.

Flare kept avoiding humans and ran from humans each time he saw them. Me and Jolt told him to have more trust for humans, however, he refused on telling us the fact that humans are evil.

After that day, we parted ways and I continued roaming Johto, until one day I saw that Ethan guy. He challenged me and lost. I told him as he was able to understand pokémon, 'It is not your power that is the most. Friendship is the most important.' He nodded in response and bid his farewell as I ran away into the distance.

Back in Hoenn, I saw these Team Magma and Team Aqua dudes who were trying to make Kyogre and Groudon wake from their sleep, which would result in Rayquaza going crazy. At least, Ash stopped them, and me with a trainer who called himself "Brendan" stormed into their bases again and blew them up, leaving no evidence of they were ever there.

Brendan also promised to me that he would never tell anyone that he worked with me.

In a region called Sinnoh in the far North, that I went to by sailing on the North Wind, I ran across the organisation called Team Galactic who tried to create a new world.

However, I soon found out those guys were trying to destroy our own world's existence. With Red and Mewtwo, we stormed and destroyed their base. Red was surprised I was here again, and he asked if me and Mewtwo wanted to come with him and destroy the organisations. Meanwhile, Cyrus started to get tortured by Giratina who was lonely all the time.

We replied yes, and he took us to Unova where Team Plasma awaited us. N, the puppet leader of the team didn't know where Ghetsis, the real guy who tried to confront the world was planning on. Once we told him the truth, he backstabbed Ghetsis with the help of Reshiram, and he stormed Team Plasma with us. Happy that he stopped an evil intent, he took off with Reshiram while bidding his farewells to us.

In this star-shaped region called Kalos, a man called Lysandre was in control of an organisation known by the locals as Team Flare. They wanted to "make the world a better place" but it was revealed that they just wanted to destroy the world. We stopped them with a guy called X, and he was killed during the fire of what they call, "The Ultimate Weapon".

Red bid his farewell to us, and Mewtwo went to New Island to begin his construction of an arena for himself and Mew. Me, being lonely went back to Johto, where I met all sorts of trainers, including that Eusine, which I just ran away from.

Eusine got insane and he told Ethan to help him. On Kanto Route 22, where I was having a nice break, he stomped in and forced Ethan to fight me. Ethan ran on purpose, and I knocked out all of Eusine's pokémon, resulting in him blacking out.

Sometime later, a guy called Paul popped out and he challenged me to a battle where the weird device he held told him in a really robotic voice, 'Unknown Pokémon. No data available.'

Of course, he battled me, and he lost tragically blacked out. I have no idea why do these humans "black out". They just teleport to a pokémon centre with their aura, which I had trained back in the day with Ho-Oh since I left Ecruteak. I still perfectly remember the day he trained me…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _'Suicune, you have to train your aura. Now, let's close our eyes and let nature surround you. What do you hear?' asked Ho-Oh. I saw blue energy floating around everywhere, and soon, I sensed everything nature had to offer for me._

 _'That, my child is aura. Aura is the living essence of a living things. Without aura, a being is considered soulless. There is no way to suck the aura out of a living being.' said Ho-Oh in a calm tone to me._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Now I understand what Ho-Oh's speech to me had meant. If it wasn't for Ho-Oh, I would never have even known aura existed, and what powers it held.

And in the same way aura boosted my powers, being exceptionally fast and agile, having my every stat boosted, making me stronger. That would be one of the reasons why trainers would try so hard to capture me.

However, I still do not have a theory of Eusine. It was until a day where I saw his mother and he told me all about his childhood.

'Eusine had admired you since he was a kid. Desperate to capture a legendary pokémon, beings with great power, he thought he would start his plan with you.

If you're he it means he failed, didn't he? Great, I don't want him to capture legendary pokémon. He'll harm the world by doing this. Please, continue to evade his captures. Bye!'

With that, I ran off into the distance. I was thinking about Eusine when he appeared with a net. I tried to bite the net, but it didn't work. Eusine than took me to a secret place.

And he went crazy. He started raping me and using a whip to whip my damn butt, so I had no choice but to make him suffer in this place. I figured out that the net used electricity, so I started to flood the room with my water.

Eusine wasn't scared and he took a vacuum cleaner. "Oh, hell no, damn vacuum cleaners again?" I thought. Vacuum cleaners suck up all the water, and Eusine continued his insane whip and rape.

'Arceus, HELP ME!' I shouted but to no avail. No one heard me in this secret place. 'MWAHAHAHA! The Legendary Pokémon in this world are all mine. Mine, mine, mine!' Eusine shouted as he was a crazy guy jumping around the cave, which he was.

I was scared, and he beat me until I fainted, then my eyes opened again as I saw Jolt.

 _Jolt's POV_

Hearing my brother's cry, I knew something was wrong. I checked on all areas and determined that the cry was from a cave. When I was in the cave, I was shocked.

A human, taking a whip with an evil laugh stood inside. He was raping my brother, and with my anger, I discharged electricity all through my body, and with a thud, he was to the ground, fainted.

'Vape? Vape? Are you ok?' I asked to my dear brother, who I can't care more fore since this human was insane. I stomped him until he fainted and called Officer Jenny to arrest him.

 _Pokémon Centre, Ecruteak City_

Waking up, I saw Jolt standing next to me, and it was clear that I was in the pokémon centre. Now, the people had knew I was a legendary pokémon, and they all swarmed over to look at me. I hate crowded environments, but I could not move because I was so tired and in pain.

A woman who looked like a Nurse came and gave me some medicine. I drank them all and replied Thanks to the Nurse, and her face lit up with a smile. She told me, 'Suicune, you were raped, and you had injuries all over your body due to being zapped by electricity and getting whipped. We will try to get you to recover as soon as possible, as Legendary Pokémon's duties are very important.'

After days of drinking medicine and Jolt explaining to me what he saw and comforted me, I decided to go with him in case anything went wrong. On our journey, we saw Ethan and Jolt was captured by Neo Team Rocket, a bunch of jerks who think they can make Team Rocket "revive". This proved to be wrong when Ethan saved Jolt with the power of me, and we stormed into the base of Neo Rocket.

'Oh, two legendary pokémon. Now come to daddy!' The guy who was as skinny as a chopstick said. Then, he threw out nets, as we expected.

Jolt was not fast enough to evade the nets; however, I was and stormed his pokémon to let them see who's boss. After that, I killed him with a concentrated blast of water which made him scream out as I made a hole in his body.

After killing the guy, we killed three more admins of Neo Rocket. We gave their pokémon a chance, and they fled instantly. After saving Jolt, Ethan sprayed him with medicine and we were all good to go again.

Suddenly, I remembered someone I needed to care for. It was Latias. With that, I told Ethan and Jolt and we headed to Alto Mare straight away.

After being in Alto Mare, we got greeted by everyone of the City of Water. We also learned that there was a festival that was about to happen called the Tour de Alto Mare. It was supposed to be a water race while trainers got pulled on floating platforms by their water-type pokémon.

After the local told us everything we needed for the competition, we immediately headed to Latias. Of course, she was crying, and no one knew we were there to help her when two people popped out randomly.

'Latias, it's time for your-wait. Why are these legendary pokémon from mainland Johto here?' said the girl. The larger man said, 'Suicune, what are you doing with Latias?'

'I…I…I'm just comforting her. If you feel uncomfortable with me, I can leave instantly.' I told them. The two happily smiled and said, 'No, Latias has been depressed since Ash left and Latios died. If only there were a way to bring him back to life…'

Suddenly, two girls with the letter "R" in red in their uniforms appeared. I knew it was Team Rocket.

'Now what. Kanto's over, now what do you want to do. Move forward one step, you die. This is for real.' I told them as I didn't want Latias to get hurt. Suddenly, I thought of something I could do with them.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was a nice day, for real. Lucario was chatting with Suicune, of course and they started to talk about aura. Lucario started by saying, 'Hey Suicune, you know that Aura can be ripped from humans, and if the aura's energy makes it into the Soul Dew, it makes the last Eon Pokémon that died while protecting a city?'_

 _Honestly, I didn't know this but maybe I could help Latias with it. I replied, 'No, but I have a Latias who could find this useful.' Lucario looked very happy. He happily exclaimed, 'Really? Hope you have good luck using your aura!'_

 _After saying this, Lucario left in a flash of blue aura energy. I started to think of Latias, and I knew it was another perfect time for revenge for Team Rocket disturbing my home._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Now, it was revenge time. Those Rocket admins really thought they were everything, and using the technique Lucario taught me, I started to suck their aura out of their living souls, directing it into the Soul Dew.

Latias watched in amazement. "Could this bring back Latios? If yes, my brother's back!" she thought, and the possibility of this happening lit her face with a smile.

'AGHHHHH! DON'T HURT US!' The Rocket admins shouted. If you didn't know, getting aura sucked out of your body is very painful for the one whose aura is getting sucked out.

When one has no aura energy, they die. Those Team Rocket admins should have listened to me, and I sucked all their aura out and the Soul Dew started glowing brightly.

A shape of a Latios with bright light begun to form in the sky, and the Soul Dew shined exceptionally brighter, and it grasped to the spot it was hidden tightly, preventing anyone from removing it.

Then, a Latios came out. Clearly, this was Latias' brother and she started crying as she was touched that her brother had been brought back from the dead.

Happily thanking me, the duo headed out with a smile. My face, which normally was dull, ended up smiling too because of what I had repaid Team Rocket with, fixing all their mistakes and shredding the team to nothing. Gold had been asking me that can he take part in the Tour de Alto Mare. I accepted and found out tomorrow was competition day.

I slept in the Secret Garden where Latias and Latios had their happy reunion with a BBQ for all of us. The girl smiled and said, 'Latias hasn't been this happy since the last 6 years.'

On the day where the Tour de Alto Mare started, Latias and Latios appeared in their true forms to help start the countdown. Ethan stood in his swimsuit with me, with a rope tied near my head.

'3,2,1, GO!' shouted the two Eons. I raced with my heart beating fast, and Latios was amazed by my speed. I raced on behalf of speeds on 470 km/h as Ethan would not be able to stand more than that. He had to wear an oxygen mask and metal clothing just to not get hurt by the insane winds that blew before him.

'WEEEEE! This is so fun, Suicune!' said Ethan. I nodded in response while I was running. The commentary exploded, 'AND THAT IS THE LEGENDARY POKÉMON SUICUNE! WE HAVE SEEN ITS ABILITY TO WALK ON WATER ON TV, BUT WHO WOULD THINK, HERE IN ALTO MARE, WE WOULD FIND SUICUNE AND SEE HIM IN OUR OWN EYES, WALKING ON WATER?! ALL SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!' The crowed roared and cheered for Ethan as I heard they chant, 'Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!'

'Don't worry Suicune, just run and finish the race.' Ethan told me. I ran to the finish line at first while the other pokémon were still at the quarter of the race.

Because I was legendary and ran so fast, Ethan got a special first place medal and I got one too. The second place got the first-place medal and this all continued until it was the fourth place who got the third-place medal.

Everyone congratulated me and Ethan for winning the race, and we headed back to the Secret Garden shortly after the prize-giving ceremony ended.

'Wow, Suicune, I never knew you could walk on water.' said Latias who actually didn't know this. Ethan decided to change his name to 'Gold', because he wanted to capture Ho-Oh.

'Just make sure you don't catch our Ho-Oh. He's special to me. To recognize him, he's "shiny" as you humans say.' I told Gold. Even after five years, he did keep his promise.

This night at 7pm, after eating dinner I had an idea. 'Let's pretend to be dumb pokémon like Magikarp, Weedle and those stuff?'

Everyone of us agreed, and we started dressing up to troll people around. After me dressing up as a Magikarp, Jolt dressing up as Weedle and Latias and Latios being invisible to see the reactions and capture them. They decided they would post them on LegendNet after that.

LegendNet was a network for legendary pokémon to use. It had jokes, funny videos and all sorts of stuff that were useful or funny to us legendaries.

The first reaction when people saw us was that they were surprised that a Magikarp and a Weedle were going all the way round the island, and the Eon Duo captured the whole footage.

They did their promise which was to post it on LegendNet. Everyone laughed while looking at the funny footage, and Palkia, the one who didn't laugh often actually gave us a like and had a comment saying: OH MY ARCEUS IT IS SO FUNNY MAKE MORE OF THESES YYAAA!

With that, we determine that Palkia's typing skills were the worst because his hands were too small, and his fingers probably broke his keyboard in under a week.

The next day, I started lecturing about pokémon battles on the Eon Duo and it seemed that they really wanted to know, so I just told them how to battle and made them learn their signature moves because they forced me to teach them how. They even threatened me by pulling out a toy whip.

Of course, I thought the whip was real, foolish me. I taught them their signature moves and told them to basic of battles, 'First, battles can be divided into two different types of battles. The first one is called "Wild Pokémon Encounter", and the second one is called "Trainer Battles". There are significant differences of these battles.

In Wild Pokémon encounter types, a trainer faces off a wild pokémon, and has the option to run or catch it. However, if the wild pokémon knock outs all of the trainer's pokémon.

In trainer battles, trainers have to face each other and can not escape. If one trainer knocks outs all of the other trainer's pokémon, he wins.

That, my friends, is the basics of pokémon battling.'

The Eon Duo gasped. They thought that pokémon battles were just two pokémon fighting against each other, but it turned out to be much complicated than they thought it would be.

'Makes sense. Total sense, to be exact.' said the Duo happily.

'Woof,' I said, pretending to be a dog. Everyone laughed as this was a really bad act on trying to pretend as a dog.

With my final day at Alto Mare, Gold, Jolt and I left Alto Mare with Latias and Latios waving their hands at us. We took the ferry away since we wanted to have a view that normal people had while they left the City of Water.

'Gold and Jolt, I guess we'll part ways here. I have my duties to do, and Jolt has too. Gold, I wish you good luck from me and Jolt to become a Pokémon trainer with good skills.' I said to Gold and Jolt.

'Thanks,' Gold replied and after we left the ferry, we both parted ways. I went to Kalos again, but this time to purify water, encountering the Turnback Spring and purifying water there after having a chat with Giratina, lord of gravity and antimatter. After Giratina headed back to the Distortion World to annoy Cyrus, I went on to my journey to Kalos.

After arriving at Kalos and finishing my mission given by Arceus, I went to watch the Lumiose Conference under the permission of Arceus. I disguised myself as a human and started to watch the conference until the very end.

This particular trainer called Ash Ketchum amazed me. He showed true care for his pokémon and immediately recalled them when he feared of his pokémon getting more hurt.

I decided in a day, I will battle this trainer and see the outcome. If he wins, I will join by his side. If he doesn't, well he has to pretend nothing happened, along with everyone who saw the battle.

However, that would be in the future. For now, I would want to focus on the final of the conference. I saw Ash's Greninja, having Bond Synchronization with Ash fighting with each other against the opponent's whose name I didn't care about Mega Charizard X.

Just when I thought the kid could stand a chance with him Greninja which the fans called Ash-Greninja, a single Blast Burn hit Ash-Greninja and Ash passed out from exhaustion, Greninja with swirls in its eyes.

'Greninja is unable to battle! Charizard wins!' The referee shouted loudly, which I didn't really like. Ash had come this far, only to stumble against a Mega Charizard X. My intentions of wanting to help him increased.

After watching the prize-giving ceremony, I saw Ash discussing with his friends and then he left. I went back to Alto Mare since I was bored and had nothing to do since it would be another month since my next mission started.

At Alto Mare, I played with Latias until one day, this Ash boy came. I slept in a tree, but the tree couldn't handle my pressure, so I fell down.

'Owwie…' I said. It was painful to fall down from a tree. Ash noticed this and demanded a battle with me. I refused and slept for eight hours, hoping that he would go away.

The sad thing was he didn't. So, I fought and won him fair and square. Looking at his strength and potential, I thought for a while then I told him, 'I will join you as you finish your adventure. However, when I have duties, you must let me perform them.'

Ash happily accepted. After being ready to leave Alto Mare, we knew where our next destination was.

Sinnoh, to conquer and rest the creation trio.

 _~ The End of this story ~_

 __ **Oh. Finally done with my story. Thanks for supporting me, and I will surely make more backstories like these but will have only 2-3k words.**

 **As I said, this is a prologue and it may have something different to the main series, I liked them to be changed more.**

 **So, what happened after this? You ask. After this is the main A Legend Unleashed story arc. If you want to check it out, my profile has the story on it by me.**

 **Maybe I'll make a scene where Ash and Latios are soaring in the sky but get attacked by the remaining Team Rocket.**

 **As for Chapter 5, I will do my best to make it come out in a week. I have an important exam to do so please forgive me if it comes out late.**

 **And that's almost for it for this story! I sincerely hoped you enjoy it, and the cover photo is from the Pokémon Trading Card Game.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
